Bering and Wells One-Shots
by Stephaim Fan
Summary: I'm really just practicing my writing and using different writing styles or styles that I'm not very good at. Plus, who doesn't like one-shots? They're short, sweet, and no commitment needed.


**(A/N): This is my first AU so I'm hoping it turns out at least ok. Read and review!**

**~Book Report~**

Myka Bering was excited about this project. She finally got to have an assignment that would be a challenge. As the book-merchants daughter nothing in the last few grades challenged her, and she probably should have skipped, but in the fourth grade that all changed. The work went from boring hand cramps to projects that you had to work for.

Myka had never been happier. This project in particular was special because she had to write a book report that was at least one notebook paper sized page as a summary of a chapter book.

She broke out her new favorite book and go to work, re-reading HG Wells' work, _The Time Machine, _and beginning her summary that she was going to step up a notch for. She wrote diligently with the rest of the class, hand cramping before the third page of her report was finished. She already read this book multiple times, and she truly didn't need to read it again to get the important details out of it but she enjoyed reading it. It made her feel at home which was not a common occurrence at school where the longest books on the shelves had only one hundred pages.

The next day was the same, she spent most of the day finishing her book report and Wednesday she would edit and revise leaving Thursday to rewrite the entire thing so that the teacher could read it and Friday she could read her books.

All went as plan the first day and most of the second day until something, or more precisely, _someone_ interrupted her work.

"Class, we have a new student from England and I want you all to be kind to her. Remember, we put always put our best face forward," the teacher, Mrs. Cho said. A short and thin angel then was lightly pushed by her mom towards the inside of the classroom and she put her head down, suddenly finding interest in her shoes. Her gruff looking dad then basically dragged her mom out of the room with a small wave to the teacher, but Myka's eyes were glued to the girl, not even realizing that her mouth hung agape and her book was on the ground.

The classroom was set up with everyone in the classroom having one partner that they had chosen at the beginning of the year, but no one liked Myka with her infinite love for the written word and her big goofy glasses that made every person hold back giggles when they saw her. Honestly, no one really talked to her except to get answers from them, and even then it was rare. They all said she had cooties and she was a disease. Actually, it was like a game, she would get a high five from someone thinking they really approved and then they ran off and touched someone making the unlucky person scream.

But there was only one seat left, and Myka was so excited. Maybe she would finally have a friend? Maybe a reading buddy!

Myka fixed her glasses and smiled at the girl, picking up her book off the ground with her mouth finally closed.

Myka hadn't realized that the teacher pointed to the seat next to hers before the girl was literally sitting right next to her.

"Hello," the girl said, looking at her with more bravery than previously exerted. Her accent was perfect and made Myka involuntarily blush without having heard anything more than the simple word.

"Hi," Myka said, albeit a bit nervously. Had the word been made of more syllables she probably would have stuttered. The girl smiled and Myka could see her almost perfect teeth.

"I like the way you talk." The words flew out of her mouth against her own accord. Giggles erupted from the raven haired girl as she tilted her head back and let her head bob with laughter.

Myka felt embarrassed until the girl stopped laughing with tears in her eyes and looked at her with full appreciation. "Thank you, yours is quite interesting to." Myka smiled at the girls accent and thought about how this could be good for her. She seemed smart, maybe she could bounce ideas off of the girl. Before Myka was fully out of her thoughts the girl had thrust out her hand towards Myka's body and smiled with one word responsible for her actions.

"Helena Wells," the girl, _Helena_, had said.

"Myka Bering," she replied with a smile that mirrored Helena's. She pushed her nerdy glasses up and completely forgot about the rest of the class that was all gasping at the fact that Helena had even touched Myka. It was a good thing really, had Myka noticed she probably would have looked around embarrassed like and then put her head back in her book, ignoring the world.

"What are you reading there?" Helena asked pointing to the large book on her desk, page dropped and forgotten.

A blush ran to her cheeks, as she tried to come up with an excuse that didn't make her look like too much of a nerd. "Oh, um, just a little HG Wells, its for the book report," Myka said lamely, although it didn't dull Helena's reaction at all as she swiped the book and flipped through all the pages, grinning ear to ear. She smiled when she got to her favorite page though.

She read an excerpt aloud, "_Then I wanted to arrange some contrivance to break open the doors of bronze under the White Sphinx. I had in mind a battering ram. I had a persuasion that if I could enter those doors and carry a blaze of light before me I should discover the Time Machine and escape. I could not imagine the Morlocks were strong enough to move it far away. Weena I had resolved to bring with me to our own time. And turning such schemes over in my mind I pursued our way towards the building which my fancy had chosen as our dwelling_." Her accent complemented the words in a way that Myka would never forget and she would probably use that exact voice in her head to read that too-short paragraph until the end of her days.

Instantly they became best friends, and best friends they stayed.

Myka didn't get the highest grade that week, she got the second highest. HG Wells, who wrote her report on the exact same book got a higher grade. _And nerdy Myka let her._


End file.
